darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quentin Collins (1840)
Forgive me for not being as knowledgable about the later episodes as I am the early ones, but there are only two Quentins, right? Quentin "Parallel Time" and Quentin "Original Blend"? Or is there a difference between present-day Quentin and 1840 Quentin? I'm thinking this article should just be titled "Quentin Collins". --Proudhug 16:28, 23 March 2006 (UTC) : Actually, no, there are four(and I'm excluding the movie and 1897 Quentin's alter ego Grant Douglas (still 1897 Quentin Collins but in the present day). They are different characters and in some cases their ancestry is different too. These are the Quentins: 1897 Quentin (great nephew of 1840 Quentin), 1840 Quentin (great uncle of 1897 Quentin), 1970PT Quentin, 1841PT Quentin -- Luciaphil 20:08, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Are 1970PT Quentin and 1841PT Quentin definitely different characters? --Proudhug 00:34, 28 March 2006 (UTC) : Yes, they are. 1841PT is its own entity really. 1970PT exists in an alternate reality where among other things, Barnabas was never released from his coffin. 1841PT is an alternate reality where Barnabas married Josette. --Luciaphil 13:53, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :: I beg to differ. 1970PT and 1841PT are both time periods where Barnabas married Josette and never became a vampire, and therefore was never released from his coffin. It is entirely possible that 1840 Quentin and 1841PT are counterparts, just as Elizabeth and Roger Collins "regular time" and PT are the counterparts but considered different characters. NightBear 03:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Are all of the PTs mutually exclusive, or do some share the same reality? --Proudhug 22:44, 28 March 2006 (UTC) : This is why DS can be so confusing. OK, the real time original recipe Collinses and co. discover a room in the east wing of Collinwood where sometimes they can see people who look like them. Barnabas and Julia learn from Professor Stokes that this is an alternate reality where people made different life choices. Barnabas and later Julia go into the room and the events that take place in this arc are generally considered 1970PT. The Quentin here is a totally different guy. There is an alternate Julia Hoffman character as well, but only one Barnabas. :: There was a Barnabas Collins (PT), but he died in 1830 (we see his tombstone in 1970PT). Barnabas even suggested the reason Julia was finally able to cross over to 1970PT was that she almost immediately killed her counterpart after doing so. Everyone else who saw into PT from either side of 1970 had a living counterpart in the other time band. There is really no reason at all that 1841PT and 1970PT could not be part of the same time sequence. While it is true that everyone was free to make new choices, the overriding thing that separates them is that Angelique did not exist, therefore Barnabas and Josette married and had kids (therefore producing the Quentin Collins (1970PT) side of the family. NightBear 03:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : In the last year of the show's run, Jonathan Frid didn't want to play Barnabas anymore. Hence the 1841PT story which has no RT characters. There's a bit from 1690something 2PT but it's connected to 1841PT. Think of this as a totally self-contained arc. --Luciaphil 14:19, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Quentin's family I corrected the name of Quentin's father. His father was actually Daniel Collins (David Henesy and later Louis Edmonds). Jamison Collins (Henesy again) is the son of Quentin from 1897 and the father of Elizabeth and Roger. --Brian 23:57, 10 October 2006 (UTC) : Actually, Edward (Quentin's brother) is Jamison's father. Zahir 00:55, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::Dang! I realized that not long after posting it. I was hoping nobody would notice. :P ::--Brian 17:41, 11 October 2006 (UTC) I updated Quentin Collins birth and death date from episode 1108. I realize that his death date could be changed by the trip back in time, and if so I will alter that later. NightBear 03:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC)